<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your an OVERCOMER by Mumia0813</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27611255">Your an OVERCOMER</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mumia0813/pseuds/Mumia0813'>Mumia0813</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You are not alone [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NieR: Automata (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Logic Virus, Pain, inner battle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:28:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27611255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mumia0813/pseuds/Mumia0813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Abel buries his last brother and finally mourns only to hear a voice before he's attacked.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You are not alone [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Your an OVERCOMER</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is an interlude</p><p>A one-shot</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Abel teleported back to the half crumbled Copied City with Eve's body held gently and securely close to his body. Coming upon their house, Abel went around to the back to the backyard Adam had made to indulged his two energetic little brothers to play in, only so he can get a little quiet time. Off to a small decent size  corner of the yard was a marked grave sitting underneath an Apple tree. This marked grave was Adam's.</p><p>Abel set Eve's body down gently and got to work on making another grave next to Adam's. Abel could feel Eve's copy of his core meld seamlessly with Adam's making them whole once again. Abel carefully lifted Eve's body and lowered it into the new dugged grave and returned the crumbled pieces that served as dirt back into the hole made, blanketing Eve's vintage.</p><p>"I'm already missing you two...I'll forever treasure our moments we'd had," Abel bowed his head and let loose the pain swelling within him out, "Why did you have to die....Why did you leave me all alone!!!"</p><p><strong>=You want to avenge them...=</strong> came a computerized dual tone voice. Abel paused and looked up, redish black "ink" running down his cheeks from his crying.</p><p><strong>=You want to make them pay.=</strong> again that voice spoke giving voice to Abel's pain he'd wont utter out loud.</p><p>"who are you!?" Abel was starting to worry, was he succumbing to the Logic Virus as well?</p><p>
  <strong>=You can reunite with them...put an end to the ones who caused your suffering.=</strong>
</p><p>"No deal..." Abel declined as he thought of how disappointed Adam and Eve would be with him if he just gave in so easily.</p><p>
  <strong>=But you want to make those androids pay for taking your brothers away.=</strong>
</p><p>"True, but only on my terms...not yours and not anybody's."</p><p><strong>=Pity, you'd showed such promises...You're no longer needed.= </strong>The voice seemed to go high in the end before a piercing pain erupted inside Abel's skull. Abel cried out and fell away from the fresh yet marked grave clutching his head in utter agony as the feeling of pounding hammers over a sharp nails and constant drilling overloaded hsi sensory circuit. it was crippling. Abel manage to stagger to his feet and head back to their crumbling home as more waves upon waves of intense pain kept striking again and again. If Abel had looked at his reflection in the windows he would've seen how his eyes kept rapidly changing from dark green to blazing red and back again.</p><p><strong>=Why do you fight?=</strong> Again the voice taunted loudly in his head and Abel wanted it to stop but knew that in doing so he'll succumb to whatever was attacking him. so how can he stop this attack?</p><p>'Adam and Eve disconnected from the Network...and i can do a thorough purge to my system to be rid of this virus.' Abel planned and quickly yet painfully searched for his connection to the Network. Finding it, he'd used the assimilated Hacking data to destroy the firewall the Virus had erected.</p><p>
  <strong>=Your not getting rid of me...I'm already inside you.=</strong>
</p><p>Abel ignored the voice and severed his connection before backing up his memory banks that were thankfully left untouched. No longer connected to the Network, the constant pain started to ebb slowly away and Abel could see his vision beginning to darken.</p><p><strong>=You will not survive.=</strong> the voice called out one final time before fading away as soon as the purge process began eliminate any and all data that was corrupted. One part of their home was still standing and funnily enough it was their shared bedroom. Having fallen, Abel half crawled half drag his weary body to the opening leading into their bedroom and onto the half ruined bed. Feeling the firm yet soft material of the mattress, Abel allowed his body to rest while the purging was in effect unaware of a being watched by a glitching hologram form of a dark haired little girl in a red dress standing by his bed.</p><p><strong>=We're far from done...Will you stand and rise or will you fall and perish?=</strong> the girl in red questioned before vanishing leaving not an ounce of traces of their presence being there.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>like it?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>